My love Drarry Veela mates
by hpsilvers608
Summary: Draco has been waiting for his 17th birthday all his life. What happens when strange feelings come around? He has wings? A mate? And what does Harry potter got to do with it.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inheritance

It had all started on Draco's 17th birthday.

The day that he had been looking forward to since he was only a child because when you turn 17 in the wizarding world you are considered on adult and are allowed to use magic without the trace on you.

He went to bed that night not really expecting much to happen except maybe to pass out. When the clock hit midnight, all he felt was unbearable pain. There was a ripping sound; it was his back. But Draco couldn't feel it because the pain was everywhere. The sound of ripping was Draco's wings coming through.

His wings were beautiful, they were like angel's wings. He looked like a fallen angel. They were pure white with emerald green trimming.

There was dried blood ruining the beautiful image. After about an hour of pain. He finally awoke.

Draco got up on uneasy feet. He stumbled, uneasy to the new weight upon his back. Then he felt it. The longing, the yearning to be with the other half of his soul. Draco knew that it was his mate. His body was calling out for its other half, and it couldn't be ignored. He opened his window and flew out before anyone could catch him, following the call of his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry

Harry does it every year. He counts down the minutes until his birthday at midnight. It was 30 seconds until midnight.

When he felt unbearable pain.

He had only found out about his inheritance the day before; from a letter from Gringotts bank informing him of the details of his inheritance and the potter account detailsasHarry is now considered Lord Potter.

He woke up from conscious after a night filled with pain, he passed out.

At first, he thought it was a weird dream; the pain, the weird pull, and the white and gold wings. But then the memories came flooding back like a dam that had burst open. He had felt the intense feeling of protection and possessiveness, knowing that his mate was near.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Kings Cross Station

Draco never did up finding his mate that night. He had followed the pull, the yearning but it suddenly cut off like a landline after you cut the cord.

It had almost been a month since that night. His soul searching everyday for its other half and coming up blank.

Draco was tired, tired of looking for them. But he also had a bit of hope left because his mate might be at Hogwarts!

He smiled at the thought of his mate. His whole body shining in anticipation.

He could think of them now; arms wrapped around his waist for protection, their hands intertwined in a lovers' embrace, and hearing sweet nothings in his ear, his body, mind, and soul humming in delight when thinking of them.

It was 11 am when the Hogwarts train left the station.

Harry had had a rough start to the day so far.

He had woken up at dawn like most mornings at the Dursely's. He was about to do some chores when he realized that he was going to Hogwarts today.

He went back upstairs, having a quick shower before the Dursely's woke up and made sure he had everything.

He made his 'family' their breakfast and weeded the garden. at exactly 10:30 am Veron Dursely shouted "hurry up boy or I'm not going to take you to the station."

Harry ran to the car bursting with excitement, he was going to Hogwarts!

His soul humming along with his body, he couldn't wait to have his submissive in his arms. By the time they had got to the station, it was nearly 11 am.

Harry rushed out of the car with his trunk not even blinking an eyelash towards his 'uncle'.

That was when he smelt it; the intoxicating scent that blocked out everything else. The smell of his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Veela

Draco Malfoy wore a mask of indifference and coldness on the outside, but on the inside, he was grinning like an idiot.

But he couldn't show that because he was a Malfoy; he had a reputation to uphold.

The Malfoy family tended to have a reputation of cold-heartedness. However, it was not all true.

See, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was considered a cold-hearted bitch that didn't care about anything except herself and money, but in all truth inside closed doors, she was a light-hearted, fun-loving woman who cared deeply about her family especially her darling son Draco.

The same could be said about Lucius Malfoy, the head of the ancient and noble house of Malfoy.

To the outside world, he was a selfish and cold-hearted person that only cared about blood purity and keeping the Malfoy name , behind closed doors he was a warm-hearted, fun-loving farther and husband that cared and was protective of his family.

The Malfoy name is respected in the wizarding world, it has for many generations mostly because of purebloods. But there is a secret that no one outside of the family name knows about.

it has been passed through gene to gene. The secret that if we're to be spilled would ruin the Malfoy's 'perfect' image and they would be disgraced by the rest of the wizarding world.

The secret of the Malfoy's is that they carry Veela blood, as well as wizarding blood, as well as their precious son Draco.

Veela are creatures that mainly live for one purpose; to find their mate and reproduce. They only care about their mate and kits (what Veela calls their children). Family is everything to them.

They are two types of Veela; the submissive and the dominant.

It doesn't matter the gender, all submissive's main job can give birth.

The submissive's main job is to give their dominant happy and to protect and care for their kits (children).

The dominants role is to protect and provide for their family. Even if it means death.

The wings of Veela vary. Both dominants and submissives have wings. The submissive has smaller wings compared to the dominant.

The sub's wings are still very strong; to protect their kits if the dominant is unable to. Both of their wings are pure white with trimmings of colour based on their mate.

When the Veela feels threatened or in danger their wings harden. The feathers turn steel-like; it can cut the hardest of metals. They repel many jinxes and curses when in this state but they cannot repel the unforgivable curses.

The only thing to calm a feral Veela is their mate. When a Veela feels safe and content enough, their wings will turn into the softest of materials, it will feel like your in heaven. this is usually only when the Veela is with their mate and/or kits.

Both Veela have sharp fangs and claws, that can cut even the hardest of metal much like a feral Veela's wings.

The submissive have poison that only unique to that certain Veela, to protect themselves and their kits incase the dominant cannot.


End file.
